1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display devices and more particularly to a display device having a reversable display unit for removably supporting on one side thereof a photograph, or the like, and having on the opposite side thereof a mirror.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The basic concept of a combined looking glass and photographic frame was suggested in the early U.S. patent to Shatto No. 153,282. In the device of the Shatto invention, however, the display unit, having the mirror on one side and the photograph on the other, was hingably connected to a recessed supporting frame. With this construction, when the mirror side of the device was to be used the display unit had to be pivoted about the axis of the hinge member into an open position. In the open position the device is somewhat unstable and the inside recessed portion of the supporting member is undesirably exposed to view.
The device of the present invention offers significant advantages over the prior art devices. In the device of the present invention the display unit is magnetically held securely in position on a free-standing support member. The display unit can readily be reversed relative to the support member so that in a first position the photograph faces outwardly and in a second, reversed position the mirror faces outwardly. In both positions, the display unit is centered relative to the support member and the device may conveniently be placed on a desk or dressing table in a stable free-standing position.
Due to the unique design of the display unit of the device of the present invention, the photograph can be quickly and easily removed from the display unit and be replaced with another photograph, line drawing, or similar display sheet.